Voicemail has become an ubiquitous feature of communication systems, and is often considered essential within even the smallest of office environments. However, an office voicemail system generally requires a voicemail server to centrally store and manage voicemail data. The voicemail server connects to the office communication system through one or more analog or digital trunks. Calls that are to receive voicemail treatment are forwarded over these trunks to the voicemail server. Called party information can be transferred to the voicemail server as trunk signalling or over special purpose analog or digital signalling connections. High-capacity and high-capability servers provide a useful service for larger office/installations; however smaller in installations/offices the expense of such servers can severely limit system affordability, especially when central access to a voicemail server is a necessary feature.